Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of the electronic tablet device, and more particularly to a protecting and supporting device for an electronic tablet device.
Description of Related Arts
The utilization deficiency of electronic tablet devices is as follows. The electronic tablet devices are not capable of standing up until being held by hand or a support and people often overlook while utilizing the electronic tablet devices. A long bow will affect human health. Furthermore, the touch screen of the electronic tablet devices has the function of human-computer interaction; damages on the touch screen easily lead to failure in human-computer interaction, which causes inconvenience to learning and working of people. The protection structure of the conventional electronic tablet devices only achieves the function of protecting the touch screen, but has the drawbacks of being not capable of standing up independently. Thus the conventional electronic tablet devices have small functionality and attractiveness, and the market competitiveness thereof is poor.
A previous patent application by the same applicants with the present invention and with a publication number CN 103760954A of a multi-purpose protecting and supporting device for electronic tablet device discloses that a protection cover is provided on the electronic tablet device, and the protection cover forms a sliding connection with the electronic tablet device, and furthermore, the electronic tablet device is capable of tilting on both ends of the protection cover. However, the application has drawbacks as follows. When the electronic tablet devices are stood on both ends of the protection cover, dumping is easily caused and the tilting angle is restricted to some extent.